Wicked
Wicked''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicked_(musical) is a musical production put on by Carnegie Mellon University in Before the Stalker Case: A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. The director is ''Acting I teacher, Mr. Karpenter, with Michelle Docherty as the stage manager. Casting * Mackenzie Fanheart as Elphaba Thropp, The Wicked Witch of the West. * Greta Watkins as Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good Witch. * Zane Fourie as Fiyero, the Scarecrow. * Dean Haldar as Oscar Zoroaster Diggs, the Wizard of Oz. * Melanie Schultz as Madame Morrible. * Elena Anderson as Nessarose, The Wicked Witch of the East. * Austin Abram as Boq, the Tin Woodman. * Larson Marks as Dr. Dillamond. Songs and Characters Act I * No One Mourns the Wicked - Glinda, Witch's Father, Witch's Mother, Lover, Midwife, and Citizens. * Dear Old Shiz - Galinda and Students * The Wizard and I - Madame Morrible and Elphaba * What Is This Feeling? - Galinda, Elphaba, and Students * Something Bad - Doctor Dillamond and Elphaba * Dancing Through Life - Fiyero, Galinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students * Popular - Galinda and Elphaba * I'm Not That Girl - Elphaba * One Short Day - Elphaba, Galinda, and Denizens of the Emerald City * A Sentimental Man - The Wizard * Defying Gravity - Elphaba, Galinda, Guards and Citizens Act II * Thank Goodness - Glinda, Madame Morrible, and Citizens * The Wicked Witch of the East - Nessarose, Elphaba, and Boq * Wonderful - The Wizard and Elphaba * I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) - Glinda * As Long As You're Mine - Elphaba and Fiyero * No Good Deed - Elphaba * March of the Witch Hunters - Boq (Tin Man) and Citizens * For Good - Elphaba and Glinda * Finale - Company Trivia * The style of outfits for the characters is a mix of various different styles. Two main examples are Elphaba, Galinda and Nessarose's outfits. Elphaba's style is more of a Lolita style, while Galinda and Nessarose's are of a 50s style. ** It should be worth noting that in Act II, Nessarose's outfit becomes similar to Elphaba's, becoming more Gothic Lolita-esque. ** Madame Morrible's outfits were designed to keep the wacky vintage feel of the original costumes, yet having a look of both feminine and tomboy to fit Mel's style better. * The main reason Elena was chosen to play Nessarose was because of her sprained ankle. Michelle later explains that Nessa being in the wheelchair for most of the production would allow Elena to rest and gain enough strength to later stand for a short period of time (her sprained ankle heals again sometime before the opening night). * The idea for Elphaba's Act II dress to have leather scale-like accessories around the wrists, neck, waist, and going down the skirt came from a set of leather scale-patterned gauntlets seen by the author on Pinterest. Gallery Madame Morrible 1.JPG Glinda the Good.JPG Madame Morrible 2.JPG The Wicked Witch of the East.JPG For Good.JPG Defying Gravity.JPG I'm Not That Girl.JPG Dancing Through Life.JPG Popular.JPG Nessarose.JPG What is this Feeling.JPG References Category:Productions